worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Defiant Class
Background The Defiant-class starship, officially an escort vessel, began development around 2367 as a small, highly-powered, heavily-armed warship intended to defend the United Federation of Planets against the Borg. The USS Defiant (NX-74205) was the first of what was to be a new Federation battle fleet. Starfleet abandoned the project when the Borg threat became less urgent; also, design flaws turned up, nearly destroying the Defiant during its initial shakedown cruise. The Defiant prototype was pulled out of storage in 2371 when the Dominion threat emerged. After several upgrades by Deep Space 9 Operations Chief Miles O'Brien, the ship was deemed worthy of use and more ships of the class were constructed. Affiliation: Federation of Planets/Starfleet Ship Type: Escort Class: Defiant Manufacturer: Starfleet Crew: 50 Passengers: upto an additional 150 can be accomodated in an emergency Notable Ships of Class: NX 74205 USS Defiant MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 29,000 (1B) Bridge 1,900 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 3,000 Lateral Sensor Arrays (60) 350 ea (4) Warp Nacelles (2) 20,000 ea (4) Impulse Engine (2) 3,800 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 120 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(6) 50 ea Large Airlocks (1) 350 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 95 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 30 Photon Torpedo Launchers (1) 450 ea Quantum Torpedo Launchers (3) 500 ea Type X/50 Phaser Array (1) 500 Class I Pulse Phaser Cannon (4) 700 ea (5) Shields 15,000 per side (90,000 total) AR - 15 Armour - Stops Type V Phasers and Mk 5 Disruptors. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Main Hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - Destroying hte Bridge will automatically switch control to main engineering in the engineering section. ONce control is established in the battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be affected as follows, -5 to all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 100 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 6.5 Warpdrive(TOS Scale): Cruise Warp 6 (0.04 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 8.7 (0.15 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 9.5 (0.21 Light years per hour) for 12 hours. Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 171m Height: 30m Width: 134m Weight: 355,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Type X/50 Phaser Array (1 Ventral) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: single blast or bursts equal to gunners attacks (x12 damage maximum) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Class I Pulse Phaser Cannons (4 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 200,000km maximum DAMAGE: 4d6x100 per blast, 2d4x1000 per triple pulse burst RATE OF FIRE: single blasts equal to gunners attacks or 4 triple pulses per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (1 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 6d6x100 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 4 single shots per melee or 1 volleys of up to 10 torpedoes per melee (torpedoes can be target at up to 10 different targets if desired) PAYLOAD: 120 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +4 to strike in single fire mde, +1 to strike in burst fire mode. WEAPON: Quantum Torpedo Launchers (3, 2 forward. 1 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 1d6x1000 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 3 bursts of 4 per melee (each torpedo in a burst can be targeted at a different target) PAYLOAD: 30 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +4 to strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: SUbspace communications network has a direct range of 22 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for 1 year. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 4 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 16 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 1.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +12% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +6% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspacemultibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +12% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level ther15l imagin sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and VIrtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +12% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +4 to dodge vs other capital ships -8 dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library http://www.ditl.org/ Spacedock Starship Recognition Manual Volume 1 The Ships of Starfleet Star Trek The Expanded Universe